The Tribes
These characters that are so called Tribes are broken down into five sub-groups of each element of the animated series, Gormiti. 'The Air Tribe' The People of the Air Tribe used to looking at the world from above, they do not like to take an interest in other people's problems. The members of the tribe are happy to keep their castles up in the sky with the illusion that although Magor returned could never reach the fortress of Eagle's Peak. They are fast in everything they do. For example, they speak too fast, move fast, and act fast, too often without regard to the other and proving recklessness. The main town in the center of the kingdom is the Eagle Peak. The few outsiders who have had the privilege of seeing her and to live say is one of the most evocative of Gorm. Hidden in the mountains, it is presented as a set of coils of gold and silver placed in a series of concentric circles that reached the clouds, where they rest with sumptuous nests, decorated with precious and vibrant tapestries. When the wind blows, the whole city turns into a kind of organ music that echoes the melodies that fill the air. These notes are the sounds that the People of the Air Tribe called "Secrets of the Wind." At the center of the circle of turns, on the tip of the loop higher, Aerie is located, a royal hall, adorned with gems, jewels and precious objects. The Lord of the tribe are proud as they point with pride as the splendor of the place is second only to that of the stars in the sky. 'The Earth Tribe' The People of the Earth Tribe are extremely powerful, with incredible strength and pure force. The inhabitants are very attached to their habits, prefer to spend their time studying the past rather than to envisage the future and for this the young princes will find them very stubborn and often reluctant to change. The Kingdom of Earth goes from the highest snow-capped granite mountains to arid salt flats that seem to go on forever. The minerals found in the soil of Gorm are not the same as those found in this realm: there are layers of Singing Stones, crystals that capture and release sounds in hypnotic waves; Upslides and rocks rejected magnetically from the ground into a stream. Quickrocks and dangerous quicksand seems solid stone, but they might never want to end up in it! Pebbles seem simple onyx stones polished by the sea, but move along the wet surface and speed with each bounce, becoming potential deadly projectiles! The main fortress is called the stronghold of the Earth, is an old city with thick walls several kilometers long, located on the highest peaks of Snowcapped Mountains. And 'the home of most of the Tribe. Almost every corner of the stronghold of the Earth is adorned with sculptures and mosaics of glass that were created by the ancient craftsmen, who knew how to fold the Gormiti to their creative will. 'The Forest Tribe' The People of the Forest Tribe, because of the last great upheaval that was given by Magor's terrible curse to a member of the Tribe forced to leave the kingdom that it turned into fossilized wood perpetually in flames became very aggressive and lives in tiny compartments designing always new defenses to the island. Their warriors are so proud as hostile that they have learned to bend the other elements to their will and to face their greatest enemy, the fire and Magor. But, this closure risks creating new enemies rather than to suffer wrongs in friendship. The central fortress of the Tribe is a big tree that dominates the rest of the forest called "The Refuge". The People of the Forest Tribe inhabit its center, protected by its imposing and robust bark. An intricate network of massive roots along the interior of the kingdom with paths and stairs. Gigantic leaves grow from the roots and become floors. Small animals and birds are around, giving the impression that this is a forest hidden in a tree! On top of the tree, it stands the Royal Seat, a huge complex of thorns, among which is a majestic throne of ancient knotty wood from which the young Prince observes his Kingdom. 'The Sea Tribe' The People of the Sea Tribe is unpredictable and ever-changing, just like the water in which it lives. Apparently willing to "go with the flow", it actually demonstrates irritable when something obstructs its path. It can switch from full confidentiality, irrepressible anger in an instant, making it unreliable and sometimes even misleading. Even they're moving through all the rivers and the oceans of Gorm, the bond he has with his home is perhaps stronger than that of the other tribes. The Sea People living in Fort Aqu, a spiral of unparalleled charm, eroded by wind, water and time. It consists of a series of concentric and transparent crystals that were neatly pushed together in layers of granite. The smooth surface is alternating opaque mirrors shining in patinas. So much majesty, if observed more carefully lies a massive rock that protects the perimeter of a central hall. While they are taking advantage on the water, have the same functions of humans. Consequently, the center of the fortress is always above the water level. During battles, the Gormiti Sea can change the direction of the waves and channeling water because it becomes a lethal weapon at high pressure that was called natural hydro-cannons! The crystals of the fortress were finished in time by the tribe to become valuable and use various sharp weapons such as swords, daggers and claws of enormous strength and beauty. 'The Volcano Tribe' The People of the Volcano Tribe is a greedy, consumerist people and the antagonists that believes they have the right to use all the resources of the island without any consideration of others or the damage goes. Most of the Volcano Tribe is faithful to the main villain, Magor, the vengeful, ruthless, villainous, cruel, evil, dark and dreaded leader throughout the Island of Gorm. The volcano is the home of Magor and his army of minions composed of lava and fire. A volcano is a volcanic and monolithic forest with rivers of lava flowing. These meeting take place inside of the Tribal Council. When board members get together, he can look through pools of lava, have visions and observe what happens in the rest of Gorm. The warm glow of these lava flows provides illumination to the people of the tribe. Among the subterranean bowels of Vulcan, is the master of Magor, a menagerie with white hot lava and rock sculptures that tell the history of the Volcano Tribe. Outside the fortress there is a series of volcanic cannons that can shoot "eruptor blasts", which are hot lava balls that were capable of reaching other realms. These have never been used, but their presence is cause for concern and booked for other armed tribes. One day, Magor, activating these weapons, would burst the Gormiti. Although the realm of Vulcan is a realm where darkness prevails, the principles of Gorm, will be able to discover that the fire not only burns, but warms and illuminates the path in the darkness. Some tribes in Vulcan, as the wise Old Sage, believe that there are beings who sees Magor. They'll make the principles of the Earth, Forest, Air and Sea Tribes to find these few precious beings and learn to trust them to restore peace between the Gormiti. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Gormiti characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Character groups Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lists Category:Character lists